fanfictionnetfandomcom-20200215-history
001001110
001001110 is an author who has two stories. He has favorited 10 stories and one author. Stories 1. Go To Sleep reviewsWhen a 19 year old killer meets up with an old 'imaginary' friend, what will happen to him? Will he still remember his old friend as he did when he was younger, or will he realize what his friend is really doing? (Jeff the Killer!)Slender - Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 885 - Reviews: 4 - Published: 3-21-13 2. The Heater reviews Lock needs help with something, and Shock is the only one who can help him... Please R&R! Summary sucks, just read please?Nightmare Before Christmas - Rated: K+ - English - Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 439 - Reviews: 2 - Published: 12-31-12 - Shock & Lock Favorite Authors and Favorite Stories Stories:'1. Nine Months of Waiting » by Rio-Brazilian-Girl reviews After a night of passion, Mrs. Lovett finds out she is expecting a child, Sweeney Todd's child. Let's see his reaction... Sweeney Todd - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 7 - Words: 20,577 - Reviews: 31 - Updated: 5-20-13 - Published: 3-18-13 - - Eleanor L./Sweeney T. 2. Noodle and the Gameboy » by doodlekiss reviews When Noodle finds her favorite toy broken, she goes into full-on detective mode! Help Noodle find out who broke her beloved Gameboy through some intense questioning! and fun guessing game. No pairings. Gorillaz - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Crime/Humor - Chapters: 5 - Words: 3,017 - Reviews: 26 - Updated: 2-8-13 - Published: 1-17-13 - - Noodle - Complete 3. Three of a Kind, Birds of a Feather » by SpanishMonkeys reviews My take on the origin of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. My first TNBC fic, spare me! I got my inspiration while writting to the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, don't ask me why. Anyway, please reveiw! Nightmare Before Christmas - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Action/Adventure/General - Chapters: 5 - Words: 3,892 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 2-3-13 - Published: 12-1-12 - Complete 4. Grilled Love by Tamagoakura reviews Burger King and McDonald's have a steamy moment of passion. Parodies and Spoofs - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,224 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 1-31-13 - Published: 1-31-13 - Complete 5. Crimson Droplets » by LoveWritingStories reviews Maka looked happy, on the outside, but on the inside she was fighting a battle for her life. Only, when Soul comes home earlier than Maka thought, her inner battle, becomes everyone else's, and it can only end in tears, blood, and hatred. Rated T for self harm, major character death, Swearing, violence, don't like, don't read it. Soul Eater - Fiction Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy - Chapters: 11 - Words: 11,140 - Reviews: 82 - Updated: 8-9-12 - Published: 7-11-12 - - Maka A./Soul Eater - Complete 6. Waiting For You, Wherever You Are » by ThePassionateRose reviews Edward has been alone for a very long time, until now. Unable to think he will be loved again or he ever will for that matter. He meets this dark teen named Antoinette who may see him as something else, not a monster or a freak. Edward Scissorhands - Fiction Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 5,155 - Reviews: 24 - Updated: 6-20-12 - Published: 1-31-12 7. Barrel's rant by WhirlOfDestruction reviews Barrel comes clean of what he thinks of stuff- mainly droning on and on about lollipops. Oh, and some deeply meaningful stuff as well. Nightmare Before Christmas - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,209 - Reviews: 5 - Updated: 5-13-12 - Published: 5-13-12 - - Barrel 8. Edward's Melody » by madgirlsrock723 reviews An inventor leaves his grand estate and all of his belongings to his friend's granddaughter... a girl who does not quite fit in her family but may be perfect for Edward... or not... WARNING: May contain FLUFFY-NESS. Edward Scissorhands - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Family - Chapters: 11 - Words: 19,234 - Reviews: 42 - Updated: 10-3-11 - Published: 8-13-11 9. Envisage by WildAndFreeHearts reviews It was wasn't a choice. It wasn't some idle desire. It was something essential to living, a raw, overpowering need. Jack/Barrel Slash. Nightmare Before Christmas - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 250 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 12-4-10 - Published: 12-4-10 - - Barrel/Jack S. - Complete 10. Strange Meetings: Edward and Sweeney by Scaramouche Khashoggi reviews Edward is alone one night working on his ice sculpture, or is he? A ghost from the distant past comes and tries to strike up conversation. Crossover - Edward Scissorhands & Sweeney Todd - Fiction Rated: T - English - Tragedy/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 707 - Reviews: 33 - Updated: 3-30-09 - Published: 3-30-09 - Complete'Author:LoveWritingStories (7)